Of Concubines and Wives
by rainbowgasms
Summary: Follow the story of Guo Nüwang, Cao Pi's lover and to-be empress, as she struggles to maintain her virtue and honesty amidst all the shallowness of court life. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! This is a story I've been working on for the better part of a year now, and there's still a lot to write and a lot to proofread, but you can definitely expect regular updates on this one. (I hope!) As a forewarning, this story will eventually have same-sex sexual encounters and primarily features a polyamorous relationship. If this offends you in any way, please steer clear of this story. Thank you! **EDIT: I finally figured out how to add a break that wouldn't be automatically deleted yay! So I hope this makes more sense now. :P**

* * *

><p>It is widely acknowledged that public weddings are the prime place for young ladies to meet potential suitors. With an amorous wind in the air, beloved daughters are paraded around the Wei court by their own mothers in the high hopes that she might catch the eye of a wealthy officer or a well connected minister to ensure the family's advance within the inner circles of the court.<p>

Without an unmarried daughter the marquess and marchionesse of Tongdi no longer had a reasonable way of advancing along the social ladder. The marchionesse, however, was a practical woman, and found in her young maid, a girl of only seventeen, an opportunity that could ensure their elevation.

"Chin up, dear," the marchionesse said to her young charge. "The Prime Minister is headed this way."

Guo Nüwang's young face looked up from her lap and to the Prime Minister's modest precession. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had to wonder why she should care about Lord Cao and his entourage. This wasn't even his wedding, after all.

He was handsome man; that much was a given. But he exuded an aura of confidence and power, causing men and women to flock to him. They sought his attention, his praise, his love. Such people disgusted Nüwang, and she was certain that she never wanted to become one of those people. The marquess and marchionesse, her guardians and the master and mistress of the house she served, were prime examples of the kind of person Nüwang avoided so dutifully. They were always scraping along, offering hollow compliments and meaningless gifts in order to advance along the social ladder.

She watched the marquess float over to the Prime Minister, thanking him for the gracious invitation to the General Xiahou's wedding. He was all sweet words and honey. Of course, Lord Cao was not a foolish man and saw through the shallow graciousness, but he still answered cordially. The marquess gushed with pride at the minor praise.

"He is a handsome man, is he not? You would do well to win the favor of such a man," the marchionesse whispered.

"Yes, my lady," Nüwang answered. Any other answer was unacceptable. She was a servant, who was she to disagree with a noblewoman?

"You'd best get started batting those pretty eyes of yours. Keep your mouth shut and give youthful glances to the young men with the Prime Minister."

Nüwang knew that the marchionesse had purpose behind bringing her to this wedding as her charge rather than her maid. She was a bargaining chip for the marquess' social games. If she caught the eye of a powerful general or minister in Cao Cao's inner circle, the marquess was guaranteed entrance as well. Her body for his social elevation. It was a harsh reality, but it was reality nonetheless. She was a woman and there was little more she could hope for.

Still, she kept her face even, her neutral mask still in place, and gazed around the party with wonder, as a young girl ought to do. Off in the distance she saw the newlywed couple receiving warm wishes of luck and fortune. The bride was grinning unabashedly and laughing. Her husband seemed to enjoy her freeness. It seemed like a fantasy that such a man could exist.

Everyone knew the scandal of Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao's whore, but seeing the woman in the flesh, so real and vibrant, Nüwang understood that she was a woman who could not be bound by men. She was free and strong. She so desired to be a woman like that.

"Focus, child!" the marchionesse snapped, bringing Nüwang back to the world in front of her. "There is a man who wishes to become acquainted with you. He gazes at you from across the room."

She looked to where her mistress flicked her eyes. "Who is he?"

"Xiahou Shang, an adopted son of Xiahou Yuan, and a nephew to the Prime Minister. He has influential friends at court."

"What do I do? I know not how to approach such a man, my lady."

"Helpless girl!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "You must simply walk past him, and drop your scarf on accident. He will pick it up and follow you. But you must remain prudent. Stay where I can see you."

Nüwang feigned exhaustion and started toward the man-in-question's table, rushing past and losing her shawl in the process. She settled for standing on the veranda, her mistress still clear and visible through the open entryway. The marchionesse nodded; she had apparently chosen a good spot. She leaned on the railway and took a moment to enjoy the garden. The sun was shining brightly, but it was not too hot or humid. A small breeze whipped through the complex.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, miss, but I think you dropped this."

Sure enough, Xiahou Shang had followed her out, her scarf in hand. She took it from him gently and gave a bashful smile.

"Thank you. I don't like parties much. I don't handle my liquor well and I'm helpless in crowd."

"I don't believe I've ever met you before. Do you come to court often?"

She shook her head. "No, my lord. I was brought here by the good grace of my mistress, the marchionesse of Tongdi."

"How kind of her to bring such a pretty lady to our court."

"You flatter me, my lord."

Nüwang was no stranger to compliment. The marchionesse insisted that her only redeeming quality was her beauty and was fond of parading her in front of old ministers who had nothing better to do than ogle pretty little creatures.

"Please, just call me Shang."

"Thank you, my lord Shang."

This caused him to laugh, and he leaned up against the rail with her. She had to admit, though he was not the most robust or powerful of men she'd ever seen, he was agreeable. Young, and boyishly handsome, he was very much the type of man she liked. His hair was cropped short, and he wore a casual tunic, nothing too embellished.

"Now you have the upper hand. Might I ask your name?"

"Guo Shi, Lord Shang." She hated the name.

For the first part of her life, she had gone by the style name her father had given her, Nüwang. It was a highly unusual name, but her father insisted that she be addressed as such. 'She will be the queen of kings', he used to say. But then again, he had been executed for treason.

Since his death she had been referred by the formal name of most women, Shi. It was boring and plain, and Nüwang didn't want to be either of those things. Still, her style name was something important and dear to her, and she would not let the name grace the tongues of those she did not trust with the depths of her heart.

"Lady Guo," he took her hand and kissed it. "An honor to meet your acquaintance."

"The honor is mine."

She would have said more, inquired more about his standing at court, but an approaching man from the garden caught their attention.

"Shang! Trouncing about the garden, are you?" The man seemed not to notice Nüwang at first, but as he neared he looked as if no other person existed. "A friend of yours?"

Nüwang felt uncomfortable under his gaze, certain it was scrutiny. He emitted the same aura as the Prime Minister; he commanded respect and was of high confidence. He had long, luxurious hair, and a handsome face. Well built and well dressed, he was indeed a man who couldn't help but be impressive.

"Put your wife to bed already, my lord?" Shang chuckled and shook his head, clearly relaxed around his friend. "This is Lady Guo Shi, the marquess of Tongdi's ward."

This set the young man alight. "I did not know the marquess had such a beautiful girl under his care. Have you been to court before?"

She brought up her face up and looked directly into his face. He was indeed handsome; young with just the right tone of regality. "No, my lord. This is my first time."

"I hope you've been treated kindly."

Shang was the first to speak up. "Like your father would let a pretty girl go unattended."

"Your father, my lord?" Nüwang knew she was being rude.

"I forget my manners," he took her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "Cao Pi, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Cao Pi, second son of Cao Cao, the Prime Minister. Clearly, one of the most influential people at court. He had a penchant for demanding cordiality and formality, and here she was addressing him like he was an old friend.

"My lord, forgive me-"

She was cut off by a maid. "Lady Guo, the marchionesse desires your presence."

Nüwang was truly caught off guard. "Yes, yes of course. I beg a thousand pardons, my lords."

And she'd never fled faster in her life.

**sssssssssssssss**

"Who was that girl?" Cao Pi asked his friend, well into their fifth bottle of wine. "The image of her is burned into my mind."

Shang poured himself another goblet. "I know as much as you. I saw her from across the room, and she looked absolutely miserable sitting next to the marchionesse. I couldn't just let her waste the night away, rotting next to her mistress."

"There was something so... so," he made a motion with his hands, as if trying to grasp for an acceptable word. "There is something special about her. My heart cannot be still."

"You are too weak for women, my friend," Shang chuckled. "What about that beautiful wife of yours? Now that she is with child is she no longer beautiful?"

Pi shook his head. "No, its not that. But this pregnancy," he stalled, as if there was something heavy on his heart. "It is changing her. She is lethargic and irritable, and can hardly stand my presence. She fears that this child will kill her and she resents it, resents me."

"Meaning she won't have sex with you?"

He nodded. "And when I visit concubines she becomes furious! I don't know what to do. I fear I've already lost her heart."

"And you seek the arms of another woman."

"What else can I do?" he gave out a frustrated cry. "I cannot help it. This woman, she has something that draws me to her."

Shang let out an incredulous laugh. "You talked to her for three minutes! If anyone is to be enthralled, it should be me. I talked to her for at least five."

"What should I do, Shang? I haven't felt like this since I first laid eyes upon Lady Zhen."

"Invite her to stay with you at court, spend time with her. Find out if you're thinking with your heart or your dick. See if she's 'second-wife' material."

Pi nodded in agreement, a smile on his lips in response to his friend's joke. "Yes, I think that is most wise."

* * *

><p>I hope this story lives up to the expectations of my last. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH. ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOO. It's actually really strange for me to reread this! I feel like I wrote it so long ago and it's all so simple. ;-; weeps, how bittersweet. ANYWAY. No character here belongs to me, they all belong to HISTORY. TRUTH. YES. I have taken liberties with their personalities and what-have-you, but meh. Anyway, read on!

* * *

><p>"Shi! Shi, a note's come for you!"<p>

Nüwang lifted her head from her small cot. Her companion in the maid quarters, Yan Hui Er, came rushing in with a note. Hui Er's hands shook with excitement.

"It's from the crown prince!"

Nüwang sat up, fully awake. The past two days, she'd been nothing but belittled by the marchioness. The marchioness believed, more than anything, that he lack of propriety to the crown prince would be their downfall. So she'd been holed up in the maid's quarters with Hui Er, forced, once again, to scrape along after her master and mistress.

"Read it, quickly and privately, for I am absolutely certain the marchioness knows of it. I am sorry, but I could not contain my excitement when I saw the letter come in. I accidentally exclaimed about it. I'm sorry."

Poor Hui Er. The girl was sweet, if a bit simple, but she always had the best of intentions. She was two years her junior, and she was the closest of any maid Nüwang had worked alongside.

"Thank you for bringing it to me."

She broke the seal and her eyes tore across the letter. It stopped her heart. The crown prince had taken time to write to her, personally, and it filled her heart with relief to hear that he wasn't going to ask for her head.

_To the beautiful Lady Guo,_

_ I must first beg forgiveness, my lady, for I fear I am acting with a heavy hand and heavy heart, but I cannot be alone in my grief without letting you know of my true feelings. I know we only met briefly, but the thought of your beauty has stayed with me and I cannot be free of you. My heart aches at the thought of not seeing your face at least once more. I yearn for you to be at my side, and it has made me weak. I understand if you think me to be a romantic fool, but I honestly cannot bear the thought of not pursuing you. It is my deepest and most sincere-_

The magic stopped abruptly, as the marchioness snatched the letter from her hands. "A letter from the crown prince and you seek to deliver it to a maid before the lady of this house! You impertinent girl!"

She made a move to strike, and Hui Er could do nothing but hold her arms up to protect herself.

"My lady! It was a letter addressed to me, and it would displease the crown prince if I were not allowed to read it!"

The marchioness turned her fury onto Nüwang. "Oh, and what could the crown prince have to say to you? Hopefully he asks for you as a sacrifice in order for our family to be forgiven."

She upturned her nose and read the letter. Her arrogance fell as she rescanned the page. "This cannot be real."

"It has his seal, my lady," Nüwang answered. "It is authentic."

"You need a bath! And a new set of robes," she snapped her fingers, and maids came to her. She issued orders left and right—everything must be prepared properly. Her eyes then turned on Nüwang, full of ambition. "Darling, you must be prepared. The crown prince has asked to dine with you, privately."

Nüwang raised an eyebrow. She hadn't quite gotten to that part of the letter. When did he offer that?

"Oh, sometimes I forget you have no wit behind that pretty face of yours," she tsked and grasped her hand. "It means, he wishes for you to be his. He means to ask you to remain at his side, as his lover!"

Now the woman was just thinking what she wanted to believe. "My lady, I did not see that in the letter."

"What else could this mean? He professed his undying love for you and wishes to see you privately! He means to have you, Shi. Of course you must agree to meet him."

Nüwang knew there was only one acceptable answer. "Yes, my lady."

"I knew it was a good idea to keep your maidenhead intact. You are an acceptable offer to the Prime Minister's family. Unlike this lot of whores we keep you with."

Her eyes scanned around the room to the other maids, most of which had been at the marquess and marchioness's mercy. Nüwang could count on one hand the number of girls who still retained their virginity. Most girls serviced the marquess or were given, temporarily or permanently, to those that the marquess wanted to impress. They were like cattle, kept to be used and bartered with.

"Hurry, hurry. Off to the bath with you. We can't have you meeting the crown prince looking like a peasant, can we?"

**sssssssssssssss**

Cao Pi exited his wife's bedroom, escorted out by her servants. He could still hear her sobbing deep inside the chamber. They'd had another argument, but luckily she hadn't heard of his imminent dinner with the marquess' ward. He left her with a heavy heart, but he was eager to see Lady Guo. She would be a welcome distraction from his wife's irritability.

He swept his hair behind him as he walked past a gaggle of his father's concubines, giggling and mingling amongst themselves. They greeted him and went on their merry way. If there was one difference in taste between he and his father, it was that he was definitively not interested in loud, childish women. They tended to be irrational and demanding. His father had the patience for such women. He, however, did not.

He turned into the room Lady Guo would be waiting in. Sure enough, she stood there, idly admiring the view from the terrace. He moved to her, and she saw him and smiled.

She looked right at home on the terrace, completely natural amongst the flowers in her green robes. It seemed fitting for his young new muse to be so breathtaking. Interactions with his wife left him somber, but just seeing her light smile seemed to improve his day by leaps and bounds.

"Forgive me, my lord. I have never seen such a beautiful terrace. I got carried away."

There she was, with that casual tone again. It was so relieving to hear someone speaking with genuine respect, not sugar-coated words meant to win him over. She was honest and cordial.

"There is nothing to forgive. Please, allow me to join you. I'll have the feast brought out here."

She seemed delighted over this, but did not make any dramatic display of gratitude. A simple smile said it all. "Thank you, my lord."

Nüwang watched him call the servants to move the dining furniture outside, and they took their respective seats on the small table.

"I really must thank you for the kind words in your letter, my lord. I've never been subject of such poetry," she said, hands clasped together.

"I find that hard to believe. A beautiful girl like you... you must have all of Tongdi in love with you."

"I'm afraid Tongdi ignores me, my lord. I am but another resident, and the marquess and marchioness command all attention and love."

"That is well enough. Tongdi is not grand enough to truly appreciate your beauty."

She felt flush at his compliment. "My lord, you embarrass me. What could a simple maid, such as myself, have done to be worthy of such praise, I know not."

"Maid? You are no servant."

The air suddenly felt thick. Would her status as a servant disturb him? "My lord, I am indeed a maid in the marquess' household. My most sincere apologies if I have mislead you."

"I cannot allow this to be," he said, standing up, suddenly offended. "You should be no one's servant. I must beg you to leave the marquess's service and come under my protection."

She felt embarrassed and completely humbled by this man's passion. She had never been the subject of such an intense desire and she could not feel more unworthy

"My lord, that is an honor due to someone of much higher standing than myself. Please, do not act out of pity. I assure you I am quite certain of where I stand in this world."

He sat back down, his face full of thought. "I'm getting ahead of myself," he said, more for himself than for Nüwang. "The purpose of asking you to dinner tonight was to invite you to stay at court with me."

"As your charge, my lord?"

"As my wife."

Nüwang had heard many times by the marchioness that men often masked the word 'concubine' with 'wife'. She said it was to keep the women at ease and to ensure that none felt disgraced by the profession they were being offered.

She bowed deeply as the food was brought before them. The food would have looked delectable under other circumstances, but she could not find her appetite. "That is an honor for someone well above my station, my lord. I couldn't possibly-"

"Lady Guo, please, have mercy on my heart. You hold my very happiness in your words."

She felt genuine guilt at his apparent distress, but the marchioness instructed her that she would need to deny him a proper amount before she accepted him. It was common protocol. She would decline once more, with a "I am not worthy of such an honor." If she did not, some would take the chance to call her a harlot.

If he had been a simpler man he might have said something like, 'My lady, if you are not by my side I could never be happy again!' But he was not so foolish and he would speak honestly and freely.

"My lady, what would help persuade you?"

She looked at him, trying to mask her red cheeks from him. She wondered if he knew that she had never been in anyone's attention for this long before. She wondered if he thought it was a novelty, having a maid as a wife. She wondered – no, she would not allow herself to wonder any longer. This was a chance to escape the life of a maid, to find some happiness, or at least as much as she could find having been born a woman.

"If you could promise to stay free from harm in the coming times of trouble, I would gladly stay by your side."

"I am a prince of Wei, no harm shall come to me."

And so, she concluded with a nod, a nod of agreement, and the simple gesture ensured that she would not return to Tongdi, to the marquess and marchionesses tightly-monitored estate, to the little hovel the maids called home. She was no longer the useless daughter of an executed traitor, she was now to be another wife, a second woman to help hold his heart.

* * *

><p>D'aaaaw how romantic? Pfff, poor little Nüwang. Doesn't she know Pi is thinking with the wrong head? He's so impatient and AND HE JUST WANTS TO GET HIS DICK WET. DDDDDDDDD:<p> 


End file.
